Checkmate
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: A very bored Esme and Carlisle decide to play chess in the house all alone, they make a few bets with each other to mak ethe game more interesting. Someone's got to win. Just a little one-shot


**I have no clue about how to play chess so can anyone who reads this just go along with it if I've got it wrong, please?**

Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the living room, alone. The children were all out for a week of hunting, it was just going to be the eldest lovers in the house for the next few days.

She sighed heavily "I'm bored"

"Would you like to play chess?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

She shrugged and they walked over to the table, hand in hand. He put the board on the table and they took their pieces, she was using white and he was using black. After a few moves, the game was getting dull so Esme decided to make the game a little more interesting.

"How about I make you a little bet?" she asked.

Carlisle was shocked a little, his wife never gambled. Emmett and Jasper made a lot of bets but never Esme, he wondered what it was about. Still, it couldn't hurt to try.

"Hmm, all right, then" he said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, loser gives winner a kiss" she said.

Carlisle thought about it, reasonable but it still didn't seem like enough. Perhaps she would come up with something else before the end of the game before he won, he was confident. But then again, so was she. Still, they were both fine with a kiss.

"Very well" he said.

"And a massage" she added.

"A massage?" he asked.

She leaned closer until their lips were only a few painful inches apart "Full body"

He nodded once, struggling to find words. She smirked, he was getting weaker.

"That makes me want to win even more and I will" he said, finding his confidence again.

She scowled playfully "Oh, I don't think so"

They got on with the game, Esme moved her King's pawn two spaces. He made his move and then she moved her King's Bishop up three squares diagonally. He made his move, she moved her Queen diagonally two squares. He leaned forward a little just to be closer to her, to have her sweet scent near him.

"I think I'm going to win" he said in sing song voice.

"Oh, no you're not" she answered back in a sing song voice.

She moved her Queen up vertically and took the pawn in front of her husband's King. "Checkmate"

His eyes widened as he scanned the board, she was right. She tapped his cheek twice and got up. "I'll be upstairs"

She strutted upstairs while he was left downstairs. She had won and now he had to pay up. He sighed, it couldn't be that difficult, a kiss and a full body massage. He could that. He walked up to their room to find her lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He sat by her feet at the end of the bed, she had already acknowledged his presence but kept still and kept her eyes closed. He began massaging her feet and she had to hold back a moan, he noticed and smirked.

"You know it was pretty easy to beat you" Esme said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Oh, it was, was it?" Carlisle asked, still massaging her foot.

He increased the pressure a little, not hurting her of course.

"Stop it, that tickles" she giggled, yanking her foot out of his grasp.

He looked up at her "I bet I could beat you at something else"

"You mean, like a...fight?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Now, I never said anything like tha-" he was cut off by her springing forward and knocking them both off the bed.

She pinned him underneath her with her knees on either side of his abdomen "I win"

"Maybe not" he said, lifting his hands to her waist.

In one swift move, he had her pinned underneath him, she squirmed as he pinned her wrists with his hands. He smirked and nuzzled her nose. She glared at him.

"So, do we have to play fair?" she asked.

"No" he said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Good" she smirked.

She managed to free one of her legs a little and hit him in the crown jewels hard with her knee, he collapsed off of her onto to his back at her side. She got up.

"Oh, God" he groaned.

He looked at her and she smiled back sweetly. He got up in seconds and got her pinned against the wall, they looked into each other's eyes. She pulled her knee back to hit him where it hurts again but he caught it and hooked it on his hip, she smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know, you still owe me that kiss" she said.

He smiled and kissed her passionately.

**REVIEW**  
**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
